Poor Legolas
by nautika
Summary: Misfortune befalls Legolas, and Elrond does not respond as expected. AU. In response to Peppy's request for a story where Legolas is injured.


Poor LegolasPage 5 of 5

Poor Legolas

Nautika

Rating: K

Summary: Misfortune befalls Legolas, and Elrond does not respond as expected. (Also includes Aragorn and the twins.)

Disclaimer: Not mine, wouldn't know what to do with them if they were.

Author's note: This is in response to Nina's request for a story where Legolas is injured and Aragorn tends him. I have injured elves before, but it rarely comes easily to me, so I hope this will suffice! AU, as always. Nautika

Part 1

_-At Imladris-_

"Father! Father!" Aragorn threw himself off his horse and rushed up the steps to the Last Homely House, taking them two at a time. At the door, he almost crashed into Elladan, who had been closest when they heard the man's cry.

"What is it, Estel?" Elrond spoke from behind Elladan's shoulder. "Where is Legolas?"

"You have to come, Father! Quickly!" Aragorn was panting from his dash up the steps.

"He could not be moved?" Elrond's brow's drew together.

"Please, Father!" The man's eyes were pleading.

Elrohir spoke from the bottom of the stairs. "I'll bring horses."

Elladan stepped through the doorway, squeezing Aragorn's arm on the way out. "I'll help."

"Wait." Aragorn looked uncomfortable. "He only wants Father. And before you ask, I can't tell you why."

The three elves exchanged looks. Elrond nodded. "Very well."

Elladan and Elrohir spoke as one. "We'll bring two horses."

Estel's relief showed on his face. "Thank you."

"What exactly are his injuries, Estel?"

Aragorn hesitated, then leaned closer to his father and whispered in his ear. Elrond's eyebrows rose toward his hairline. He struggled to withhold a smile, but when the healer spoke, the humor was audible, none the less. "I will get the supplies for you. I do not believe my presence will be needed."

"But, Father!" Aragorn's voice was pleading.

"Estel, I appreciate your position, I truly do. But this is not merely self-serving on my part. Surely it will be better for Legolas in the long run if you alone are there."

Aragorn sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that. But-"

"But?" Elrond waited patiently.

"Whatever you are sending, you should send plenty of it, because Legolas' horse was also caught in the attack."

Elrond's eyes danced. "Oh, Estel. Perhaps you _should_ take Elrohir."

"No, I cannot. I promised Legolas. It is you or no one." Aragorn waited to see if this bit of information would change his father's decision on going back with him.

Elrond spoke slowly. "You are sure Legolas has no other injury?"

Aragorn's heart sank. His father was not returning with him. "I am sure."

"Then I am confident you will manage. I will hurry with the supplies. The instructions for use will be with them." True to his word, the elf lord was quickly out of sight. Aragorn sighed, then dashed up the stairs to Legolas' room to gather a change clothes for his friend. After a moment's thought, he went to his own room and grabbed a spare outfit for himself, then headed for the courtyard.

"Estel, is it true Father is not going?" Elladan obviously spoke for both twins. "The servants who brought the food and supplies said we could place them on the spare horse, because you would be the only one riding out!"

"It is true." Aragorn was frustrated with the entire situation. He had a long day and night ahead of him and he was already tired. He could only imagine how Legolas must feel.

His elven brothers were outraged. "Then _we_ are going with you! Only wait a moment!"

"Nay, you cannot. I promised Legolas to bring Father or no one."

"And Father knows this?"

"Aye, Elladan, he does."

"Estel, this is beyond belief."

"One would think, but alas, it is true and I must go now. You know Father would not ask more of me than I could give and he would not risk Legolas on a whim. His decision was not made in haste and it is final. I am grateful for your offer, but please do not follow me. Legolas would be most distressed." With that, the man stepped into his stirrup, took the leading rein to the second horse from a speechless Elrohir and rode out of the courtyard.

x.x.x.x.x.

As Aragorn approached the area where he knew Legolas would be anxiously waiting, he slowed his pace and tried to prepare himself for the encounter. He closed his eyes as he heard the normally dulcet voice of the elf uttering an unending string of Dwarfen curses. Aragorn resisted the urge to take a deep breath as he called out. "Legolas?"

The immediate silence was the only response he received.

"Father sent supplies." As he spoke, Estel dismounted and soothed the horses, which had become jittery as they advanced into the area. He whispered a few words to his mount, and left it to wander, but led the pack horse forward.

"Lord Elrond is not with you?" Legolas' voice was somewhere between incredulity

and relief.

"No. He thought it would be easier for you this way."

"Of course." Aragorn recognized the dryness in his friend's comment. "After you explained the situation to him, one can hardly blame him for remaining behind."

"He sent all we will need, Legolas, and he was confident we could manage." As they spoke, Aragorn began checking over the provisions his father had organized for them. He opened a leather flask and sniffed the contents, then immediately regretted the action.

"Are you coming to me, Estel, or shall I come to you?" There was no mistaking Legolas' impatience, but Aragorn could hardly blame him for it.

"One moment more, my friend." As Aragorn scanned Elrond's instructions, he heard a very un-elf-like snort from the direction of the stream. After he had finished reading, he hurriedly matched the list to the actual materials.

"Estel?" Legolas' tone brooked no further delay.

"Coming! Where is your horse? I will treat him, if you think he will permit it." Aragorn admitted to himself he would love for Legolas to decline his offer, but wasn't hopeful.

"What of me?" Poor Legolas. He sounded so forlorn, Aragorn regretted his selfishness. After all, what happened to the elf could just as easily have happened to him.

"The treatment is simple. You wash yourself in this." As they conversed, Aragorn approached his distressed friend and handed him two of the flasks. "He also sent a pan to make it easier for you to soak your hair. You fill the pan with-"

"VINEGAR!" Legolas had immediately removed the stopper from the flask and now spoke as though Aragorn had presented him with flasks of urine. "Your father sent vinegar?"

As unpleasant as the situation was, Aragorn had to suppress a smile. "Aye. His note says you should be grateful not to be receiving aid from the world of Men. **They **shave their heads and use tomatoes to neutralize the skunk odor!"

The End


End file.
